


Pink bath

by Lokirye



Series: Mcty shorts [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :), Drabble, Gen, Happy world book day ig, IRL Fic, Long haired Technoblade, Pink haired technoblade supremacy, Sleepovers, also to anyone confused a bobble is a hair tie or whatever you call it, dying hair, meet up, no beta we die like tommy, pink haired technoblade, pog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokirye/pseuds/Lokirye
Summary: The sound of a hair dryer clawed at his ears, he watched amused as Technoblade dried his waist length hair, it billowed out like a cloud. A pastel, fluffy, pink cloud.
Relationships: SBI inc - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Mcty shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164347
Kudos: 108





	Pink bath

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyyyyyyyyy, happy world book day! Decided to write some fluff, got some dead Tommyinnit angst in my drafts tho ;)

Tommy stared at his monitor in surprise. What. In. The. Nine. Circles. Of. Hell!?

Was he going crazy? He quickly took a photo, checking his phone. It was true. What the fuck had happened!?

The Blade was coming to England.

—————————

"Techno! Techno!”

“What.” 

“can we dye your hair like the fanart!?" Tommy asked, pointing at Technoblade's long hair. It would look great pink!

"Why not." Technoblade shrugged. Pink hair might suit him, who knows? He could probably bleach it or wash it out if it sucks.

"Fuck yeah!" Tommy grabbed two boxes of pink dye that he had stuffed into his bag last minute before he left. It would probably be enough, it’s long

"You little shit- you were prepared for this!?"

"It's what people do at sleepovers!" Tommy protested

"We're not at a sleepover, mate." Phil rolled his eyes. Sure they were all spending the night at Wilbur's, but it wasn't a sleepover. Sleepovers were something primary school kids had!

—————————

It was totally a sleepover.

Wilbur's bath was now filled with pink water, something that he had yelled about. Would it stain it? Probably not.

The sound of a hair dryer clawed at his ears, he watched amused as Technoblade dried his waist length hair, it billowed out like a cloud. A pastel, fluffy, pink cloud.

"I vote we plait it and take a picture for Twitter." Tommy shouted above the noise.

"Yeah sure." Tommy's eyes narrowed.

"Are you doing a say yes for 24 hours challenge or are you an imposter?”

"Nope, was planning on doing a face reveal." Technoblade grabbed the bobble from his wrist, giving it to Tommy. He immediately got to work, giving him a side plait. Technos glasses got in the way a bit, so he took them off. He wouldn’t put it past the gremlin to not accidentally break them and glasses were expensive.

"I can't see shit.”

"Tough." Phil laughed and choked as Wilbur ate his fifth banana.

"You're all cruel."

—————————

The tweet got over a million likes.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a chance dead Tommyinnit will be next, but it might not be. I’ve got four other fics that need editing so it depend on which one I do


End file.
